


Steaks and Tomatoes

by AndixxYukie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Self Ship, aot - Freeform, erwin x reader - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin x reader, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndixxYukie/pseuds/AndixxYukie
Summary: Who knew being part of the Survey Corps would require you to attend a big party in Wall Sina?





	Steaks and Tomatoes

         You can’t deny that this wedding is probably the biggest event within the walls. Alright, maybe that’s an exaggeration. Still, it is the very first event you’ll be attending where the buffet could feed your whole hometown for months.

         See, by being a part of Hange Zoe’s squad you thought you’d be sticking to helping her with her eccentricities or assisting Moblit in reigning her in but no. You get roped into doing something you never thought soldiers do.

         The Survey Corps need money. It comes from either the Government and Taxes or Noble families’ donations. The Regiment needs to keep their benefactors happy – that includes showing up to their events. How they got benefactors in the first place is a wonder to you, considering their reputation.

         Which brings you to where you are now. Hange is absolutely tied up in her lab, insisting she can’t possibly leave it all behind. You doubt it, but you can’t exactly go against your superior now, can you? Besides, the mention of a lavish food spread is very inviting. Living off on broth, soup, and bread is tiresome.

* * *

 

         Thing is, you’re surrounded by a handful veteran and the Survey Corps’ Commander himself. You being the only rookie is making you sweat just standing near them. These are battle-hardened soldiers, and you totally don’t know them. Still, if you could stuff your face with cake and steak, you think you can forgive Hange in making you come in her stead.

         Sitting at one of the many sitting rooms of the house the Corps is staying at, you were trying to control your nerves. You are not only going to be surrounded by the richest people within the walls, but also by the highest-ranking officers of all the military branches – especially Commander Erwin.

         Despite being a member of the Survey Corps, and a sort-of assistant to Hange Zoe, you don’t really know the Commander. You only see him when you bring him documents from Hange – and he is always busy to do more than some small talk – or at the mess hall when he got the time to actually eat.

         Still, you can’t help yourself. It’s really hard not to like him. He really is dreamy – especially in his uniform. This just makes you more nervous being here without anyone you actually know.

         “Interesting book?”

         “Ah! Commander Erwin!” You stood at attention and saluted him on instinct.

         Erwin actually chuckled at that. “At ease, Y/N.” He went on to sit and gestured for Y/N to do the same. “That seems to be an interesting book, you’ve had your nose buried in it for a while.” He said with a smile.

         “Oh, yes. It’s about the Royal Family. Uhm, anything I can do for you, sir?” You asked, flustered and confused. Has Erwin been watching you? You can’t help the slight excitement bubbling within you – you honestly don’t know what to expect.

         “No. I just wanted to check up on you. It’s your first time here in Stohess, right?” Erwin inquired, features all relaxed. You can’t help but admire Erwin’s features now that you’re able to see him relaxed and this close.

         “Yes. I’ve never been outside of Wall Rose – aside from our expeditions, sir. Everything seems extravagant in here.” Finally setting aside your book, you focused your attention to him.

         “It does, doesn’t it? Took me a while to get used to it. Almost made a fool of myself at my first event here.”

         “Really? What happened?” You asked, completely forgetting that Erwin is several ranks above you.

         “Well, it was also a wedding. The first one I attended within Wall Sina, actually. They had these amazing fresh tomatoes served with their steak; it was just simply one of the best I’ve seen, very red and plump.”

         “Wow. I suddenly miss having tomatoes.” You commented, sad of the fact that you never get any fresh vegetables with your meals at the headquarters.

“I felt the same way then! See, I got excited and bit into it before closing my mouth and, oh gosh… That thing was like a spout firing a small wave of tomato guts all the way across the table and right in the perfect center of Commander Shadis’ shirt. Which happens to be very white.”

“Oh my god!” You can’t help the laugh coming out of you. “I can’t believe -!” you can’t finish your sentence as all your breath is spent on just laughing. And you found it adorable how Erwin’s face right now is red – possibly as red as the tomato he ate that day.

“I was very fortunate it was just the former Commander and not any of our sponsors.”

“I’ll be sure to stay away from anyone wearing white when I eat a tomato.” You smiled at Erwin, the nervousness you’ve been feeling all day, now totally gone. And it’s like you’re seeing your commander in a new light. So, he’s not always the prim and proper Commander; he can be clumsy as well.

“That would be smart. Or just don’t bite a tomato that way.” He said, smiling at you. You never thought a day like this would come, you and Erwin Smith having a friendly conversation, and him talking about what was probably one of his most embarrassing moments.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

You spent the rest of your day actually talking with Erwin, with him making you promise you’d call him by his first name. Then you reminding him of the huge gap between your ranks, so you two had to compromise. You’d call him Erwin whenever you drop off stuff to his office or whenever you two aren’t in any formal situation. Definitely, something you didn’t see happening on this trip!

* * *

 

“I look… weird.” You said, looking at yourself in the huge floor-to-ceiling mirror. You are outfitted in your long military coat – instead of the cropped one worn daily and on expeditions – and it feels like you’re being swallowed by it. You don’t really get to go on occasions which requires you to wear it so you’re not used to it.

You put your hair in a bun, trying to smooth out the short, stray hairs. A deep sigh escaped you, “this is as good as it’s gonna get.”

* * *

 

It truly was a lovely wedding. Very extravagant. You’ve never seen that much flowers indoors before! And the bride – she had the fluffiest and probably heaviest wedding gown. You had a lot of things to say about the whole event, sadly, you’re sat beside Squad Leader Mike who was more interested in sniffing you and everyone else than having a conversation.

After the ceremony, the whole wedding party went on to the reception which was at the groom’s family’s house – mansion, really.  You were a little wary about having to seat beside Mike again, good thing someone came to rescue you.

“Y/N. Want to sit together?” Erwin asked you, and you said yes right away.

“That ceremony was lovely. I can’t believe there are people who would actually invite around three hundred guests to a wedding. And feed all of them, too.” It really was fascinating. You just can’t imagine how much that could possibly cost.

“It was. Probably the biggest one the Corps has been invited to. Look, at that table there.” Erwin gestured to a table near the newlyweds, “that’s Darius Zackley.”

“The Supreme Commander?”

“Yes. All high-ranking officials seem to be invited. So as a lot of noble families.” At that, Erwin suddenly had this serious look – the one he wears whenever he’s talking strategy or filling out paperwork.

“What’s wrong?” You can’t help but wonder why.

“We have some competition.” He said, just as the appetizers were served. That caught you off-guard.

“Competition? What do you mean?” You asked in between bites of the most amazing Mushrooms stuffed with sausage.

“During events like these, we try to get sponsors. Our branch needs it a lot more than the others, but that doesn’t mean they’d back down.” Erwin gave you a lopsided grin, and your heart almost stopped.

“I see. That’s… sad.” You added, before thinking it over some more. You do know about donations, but not about the whole sponsorship deal. Or is that the same thing? “How do we get sponsors, exactly?”

“For one, entertain them. Make them feel important. Sometimes it’s really easy, just praise their clothes or jewelry. Others can be a little more complicated. We had someone that wanted to be a Squad Leader in exchange for being a sponsor.”

“Without training? Just, give us funds?” By now, the second course was brought out. And as much as you really wanted to focus on the biggest serving of steak you’ve ever seen, you can’t help but pay attention to Erwin. Ignoring the red and plump tomatoes that were just served. 

“Well, yes. But the title’s on paper only. The thing is, we have to keep them happy.”

“Interesting.” You looked around the venue, and it’s quite obvious who’s rich, who’s in the military, and who are merchants that somehow made the guest list. “Who do you think we should target tonight?” You asked the commander, wiggling your brows a bit. This is starting to sound like a mission – and a very interesting one at that!

A chuckle escaped Erwin’s throat. “Very enthusiastic, eh Y/N? Let’s see…” Erwin looked around, “ah, Mrs. Rothsome. One of the richest noble ladies within the walls.”

“So, what’s the plan, Commander?”

* * *

 

“You sure this would work?” You asked Erwin as the two of you walk closer to where Mrs. Rothsome is. “I’m not exactly dressed to dance.” Every other girl who isn’t in the military were wearing dresses.

“Don’t worry, you look beautiful.” That gave both of you pause. “I mean, ah… you look lovely – “ Erwin was starting to redden at the cheeks and you’re sure you are the same.

“I, uh, thank you.” And the two of you were like fools, standing stiffly in the middle of the dance floor.

“My, Erwin Smith? It’s good to see you again!” A booming feminine voice interrupted whatever was starting between you and Erwin.

“Mrs. Rothsome, lovely to see you again.” Erwin greeted her, and wow, Erwin really is charming. “Oh, let me introduce you two. Mrs. Rothsome, this is Y/N L/N. One of our most promising soldiers.”

“Oh my, I can’t believe someone like you go out the walls and fight titans, dear. Don’t let Erwin work you to death.” The rich lady said in a laugh very fitting for someone of her social standing – a kind of laugh that demands a lot of attention. 

You took a look at Erwin as if asking for advice on how to deal with Mrs. Rothsome. Erwin smiled at you, which didn’t fail to encourage you. “It’s not a problem, Er – Commander Erwin is very fair and considerate. Greatest superior anyone could ask for.” You said sincerely, so you made it a point to look at Erwin. He really is an amazing Commander.

“Ah, young love.” Mrs. Rothsome said, holding onto yours and Erwin’s hand in each of hers.

“What?” Both you and Erwin said at the same time.

“No need you deny it you two, I can see it a mile away. Now let’s talk about how I can help out the Survey Corps.”

“Of course.” Erwin said, still a bit flustered by what the lady said before. You just stayed quiet because, well, what else could you say?

One thing you could do is thank Hange once you get back, though, because you now got a huge donation and you even got a lot closer to Erwin. A lot closer, indeed.


End file.
